five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Kira777333/"Thank You" zmiany i teorie
Na tym specjalnym wpisie na blogu będę dodawać zdjęcia ze zmianami w teaserze "Thank You". Dodam jeszcze kilka teori które również wy możecie dodawać w komentarzach. Zaczynamy. ''"Thank You!"'' #1 thumb|left|650px *Na pierwszym widzimy prawie wszystkie animatroniki (brakuje Phantomów). Scott zdaje się dziękować za grę i mówić, że skończył z FNaFem. *Po podświetleniu: widać dziwne "m" za N.Bonnim i Springtrapem. ''"Thank You!" ''#2 thumb|left|650px *Ok.09.09.2015r Scott zmienił obraz. *Zmiany: jeden z endoszieletów stał się "dziecięcy", tło zrobiło się jaśniejsze, napis letko zanikł. ''"Thank You!"'' #3 Próbowałam dodac obrazek ale zawsze wyskakuje mi jakiś error :( Ale oto link: Thank You 3 *Następnego drugi endoszkielet stał się "dziecięcy" ''"Thank You!" ''#4 thumb|left|650px *Kolejnego dnia (11.09.15) tło stało się jeszcze jaśniejsze, a napis jeszcze bardziej zanikł. *Doszedł "zabawkowy" Golden Freddy za Toy Bonnim. ''"Thank You!" ''#5 thumb|left|650px *Tak samo jak w przypadku poprzednich tło stało się jaśniejsze, a napis jeszcze bardziej zanikł. *Na miejscu O.Chici znalazła się "zabawkowa" Old Chica. ''"Thank You!"'' #6 thumb|left|650px *Kolejna zmiana nastąpiła dnia 13.09.2015. *Zmiany: tak jak przed tem tło stało się jaśniejsze a napis jeszcze bardziej zanikł, za Freddym pojawiła się Balloon Girl możemy dostrzec więcej elementów jej ciała, ale wygląda inaczej niż w grze, dodatkowo w dolnym prawym rogu pojawił się napis: 2015 Scott Cawthon *W porównaniu z #1 ma się wrażnie, że kolory się zmieniły. W przypadku niektórych to prawda np: kolory Toy Chica stały się "żywsze", a Foxyiego z FNaF1 zmatowiały. Mam pytanie: '''co ona niby tam robi?! '''Endoszkielety kapuje, Goldena rozumiem, Old Chicę też, ale BG! Przecież w grze nic nie robi! Co dalej?! Phantom Animatroniki czy Paperplate Boy?! A może od razy jakiś Shadow! '''To jakis kod czy co!' ''Będą jaja jak się okaże, że trafiłam. ''"Thank You!"'' #7 thumb|left|650px *Zmina nastąpiła 14.09.2015r *Zminił się wygląd Balloon Boya, stał się on bardziej podobny do Balloon Girl, a jego guziki stały się białe. *Jego balon również się zminił. Stał się mniejszy i można zauważyć jeden pionowy czerwony pas. *Możemy również zobaczyc większą część głowy Dziecinnego Goldiego Dam stówe temu kto potrafi to wyjaśnić (Scott ty się nie liczysz). Co to ma być?! Wiecie z czym mi to się kojarzy? Z '''Paranolmal Activity'. Może dlatego, że dzisiaj to oglądałam? Jest to film typu... dokument-horror. O ludziach krórzy mają w domu kamery bo nękają ich duch lub demony. I z tym mi się kojarzy. Nwm dlaczego. Może w kolejnej grze nie mówię, że FNaF5 będziemy znowu grać dzieckiem które jest nękane przez swoje zabawki i dlatego wszystkie powoli zamieniają się w takie dziecięce? To tylko sugestia nie teoria! Osobiście wolałabym grę w której jesteśmy Animatronikami i musimy dorwać nocnego strórza.'' ''"Thank You!" ''#8 thumb|left|650px *Kolejna zmiana nastąpiła 15.09.2015r. *Tym razem zmienił się Foxy z FNaF1. Tak jak poprzednicy stał się dziecięcy. Wiecie co... piszmy po prostu Kid. *Kid Foxy w przeciwieństwie do oryginału ma pomarańczowe a nie żółte oko. Ja już nic nie czaję. Dotychczas wszystkie postacie były związane z FNaF2, a tu Foxy z FNaF1. Co jakiś kod? Czy teraz zaczną się zminiać te z FNaF1, a potem z FNaF3 tak żeby było chronoligicznie? Chociaż... nie... to nie ma sensu. W FNaF3 jest tylko Springtrap... '''SCOTT NAWEŻ NIE MYŚLI O TYM ŻEBY ZROBIĆ Z NIEGO WERSJĘ KID!!!!!!!' Chwila jest przecież Plushtrap, a on zalicza się jako wersja Kid? A tak z innej beczki. K.O.Chica i K.Foxy przecież są mali w takim razie jak znajduje siętak wysoko? Lewituję? Stoja na czymś? Czy utrzymuje się na sznurkach jak Marionetka? Ciekawe w ogóle jak by wyglądała w wersji Kid?'' ''"Thank You!" ''#9 thumb|left|650px *Zmiana nastąpiła 16.09.15r. *Zminiło się więcej elementów niż zwykle. *Zmiana: doszedł Kid Toy Bonnie, Kid Mangle (która w przeciwieństwie do oryginały nie ma prawego, a nie lewego) i Kid Toy Chica, BG dostała rzęsy, a jej górny guzik stał się żółty, widzimy większą część twarzy Kid Golden Freddyiego (który zaczął zasłaniać swoim uchem oko Goldena) i balona BB *Za Chicą z FNaF1 widzimy Kid Phantom Foxyiego! Z tym Phantomem to mnie Scott rozwalił. A właśnie. Nie musicie mi pisać, że nastąpiła jakaś zmian bo ja i tak jestem na necie późnym popołudniem i najpierw sprawdzam stronę potem edytuje blog, a następnie dopiero czytam komentarze. Piszcie lepiej co sądzicie o zmianach albo czy czegoś nie przegapiłam. Okej? ''"Thank You!"'' #10 thumb|left|650px *Jest to druga zmiana 16.09.15! *Obok Kid Toy Chici doszła/doszedł Kid Toy Foxy czyli niezniszczony/a Mangle która/y ma chyba hak zamiast prawej dłoni, a obok Plushtrapa pojawił się kolejny Kid Endoszkielet o zielonych oczach. *Doszedł Kid Old Bonnie. *Widzimy więcej ciała Marionetki, N.Bonniego i Springtrapa. *Napis stał się na prawdę słabo widoczny, a tło rozjaśniało. Druga zmiana tego samego dnia! Co Scott kąbinuje? To raczej nie ma nic wspólnego z halloween bo dzieje się za szybko. A ten/ta K.T.Foxyego to girl czy boy? Bo szczerze nie jestem pewna. Chyba, że K.Mangle a K.T.Foxy nie są tej samej płci. Jeden to może być boy a druga girl tak jak w przypadku BB i BG. '' "FNAF WORLD"'' #1 thumb|left|650px *Zmana nastąpiła 17.09.2015r. *Napis "Thank You" ''zamienił się na napis ''"FNAF WORLD". *Doszedł Kid Shadow Bonnie, a za Freddym jest Kid Phantom Chica. *Springtrap i Golden Freddy zamienili się w wersje Kid. Dwa Golden Animatroniki tego samgo dnia... przypadek? Nie sądzę. *Kid Golden Animatroniki zdają się nie zbyt przyjaźnie na nas patrzeć. Wręcz wrogo. Czy tylko ja czuję, że Freddy albo Bonnie zamienią się w wersję Kid na samym końcu? A po za tym ZGADŁAM! Mówiła, że jeśli pojawi się Phantom to będzie to Chica. ''"FNAF WORLD" ''#2 thumb|left|650px *Doszli: Kid Marionetka, Kid Phantom BB, Kid Nightmare Freddy, Kid Plushtrap. *Napis stał się lepij widzoczny, a tło zminiło kolor niebieski na niebieski i zielony. *Widać gwiazdki na niebieskej części tła. *BG stoi teraz za Chicą, a nie za Freddym. *Kid Foxy stio koło K.T.Chici. *Koło Toy Freddyiego stoją teraz K.P.Foxy i K.P.Chica. *K.N.Freddy stio za K.O.Chicą a nie koło niej. *K.Marionetka stoi bliżej K.Springtrapa. *Możemy zobaczyć drugą głowę K.Mangle. *Można powiedzieć, że niektóre Animatroniki "zbliżyły" się do siebie. ''"FNAF WORLD" ''#3 thumb|left|650px *Doszli: Kid Shadow/Purple Freddy, Kid Bonnie, Kid Phantom Marionetka, Kid Toy Freddy, Kid Nightmare Fredbear, a za Kid Sprintrapem stoi coś co wygląda na Kid Spring/Golden Bonniego. *Napis stał się lepiej widoczny. *Wszystkie "Bonnie Animatroniki" są położone blisko siebie. *Kid Phantom Marionetka ma zęby chodź w grze ich nie posiada. *Kid Bonnie jest niebieski chodź w grze jest fioletowy. *Jeden z Kid Endoszkieletów ma coś w rodzju czerwonego przycisku na klatce piersiowej. Czym według was jest to coś za Springtrapem? Bo jak dla mnie to SpringBonnie. W końcu jest złoty i jak się dobrze przyjrzeć to widać jego fioleową muszkę. A tak po za tym nie dziwi was to, że wszystkie "Bonniaki" są tak blisko siebie? Będziemy grać jakimś "Team Bonnie" czy coś? ''"FNAF WORLD" ''#4 thumb|left|650px *Doszli: Kid Phantom Mangle, Kid Nightmare, Kid Nightmare Bonnie, Kid Old Freddy, Kid Old Foxy. *Litery mają czerwone krawędzie. *Widzimy więcej twarzy i brzucha Kid SpringBonniego. Kształt jego zębów przypominają te u Shadowa. Nie widać na razie policzków więc nie wiadomo czy to na pewnojego cień. *Niektóre Kid Animatroniki zmieniły swoje pozycje. ''"FNAF WORLD" ''#5 thumb|left|650px|WTF!!!!!!! *Doszły: Kid Parerlaty, Kid Chica i Kid Dead Kid... 'albo inaczej po prostu Dead Kid *Kid Paperplate Bonnie uśmiecha się chodź w oryginale wygląda bardziej jak by krzyczał. ''Mam tylko jedno pytanie: WTF co tam robi to zabite dziecko!!!!!!!!!!!! A to przyłady mojej i może waszej reakcji: left right "FNAF WORLD" ''#6' thumb|left|650px *Doszedł Kid Freddy. *Głowa Golden Freddyiego znikła. *Napis jest teraz za Animatronikami, a za napisem jest cośś w stylu jaśniejszego paska. *Nie przemienił się jeszcze N.Foxy i N.Chica, a z Phantomów brakuje Freddyiego. ''"FNAF WORLD"'' #7 thumb|left|650px *Doszedł Kid Nightmare Foxy Czy tylko ja mam wrażenie, że niektóre będą Antagonistami? Jak np: K.Springtrap, K.Plushtrap, K.O.Foxy, K.O.Bonnie, K.N.Freddy i K.Nightmare. WOW, ale byłby team. Wyobrażacie sobie jak tak razem idą korytarzem w minecraft-czarnych okularach? Gra jeszcze nie wyszła, a ja już myślę o Fangameach. ''"FNAF WORLD" ''#8 thumb|left|650px *Doszła Kid NIghtmare Chica, K.N.Cupcake i Kid Phantom (Golden) Freddy *Napis jest doskonale widzoczny i tym razem wydaje się być przed nimi, a za Animatronikami jest coś w stylu świateł reflektorów. Mi się przynajmniej z tym kojarzy. *Na dolepojawił się napis: Coming 2016 (Seriously) co znaczy: Nadejdzie/Przyjdzie 2016 Poważnie/Serio Czy tylko ja mam ochotę przywalić Scotowi? Już wszyskie zminił na wersję Kid (i jak tak będę je nazywać nie ważne jak będzie napisane w plikach gry czyAdventure może być nawet Cartoon czy Disney ja i tak będę je nazywać Kid) i pisze, że gra będzie w 2016r! Średnio wypuszczał nową grę co ok.3 miesiące i to na prawdę fajne gry, a nad takim RPG gdzie już wszystkie postacie zrobione i niektóre wyglądają na prawde głupio będzie siedział jeszcze przez... nie chwila to by nawet pasowało. Ale wiecie o co mi chodzi jeśli jesteście nie zbyt ciekpliwi. Tak sobie teraz myślę przecież Scott nie zna się na kalendarzu więc kto wie? Może tak dla jaj wypuści wcześniej? Miałby w końcu mówić prawdę? Bez żadnych Easter Eggów, ukrytej fabuły, tajemnic, zagadek, stuczek podświetlaniem i przyciemnianiem? To połączenie jak Generał Kubuś Puchatek w Afganistanie. To nie byłby nasz Scott którego wszyscy kochamy i nienawidzimy jednocześnie. Niech to sobie nawet będzie jakieś RPG, ale żeby miała cechy typowe dla FNaFa czyli np: Easter Eggy czy chociaż minigry. Bo na razie jedyne czego jestem pewno to, że na pewno niektóre będą antagonistami. No przeciez patrzcie na Springtrapa czy Nightmare wyobrażacie sobie ich układających czapki na stołach czy podających ciasto dziecią? Scott chyba nie chce zrobić z najbardziej odlotowych postaci jakieś nianki? 'Wyjaśnienie' Scott wyjaśnił na swojej stronie ten: "big update". Pracuje on nad nowa grą ( niestety nie Fine Nighta at Freddy's 5 :( ) w której będziemy tworzyć przyjęcie przy pomocy Animatroników z wszystkich 4 części. Gra bedzie nie nazywać FNAF World. Ma ją rzekomo wydac w ?? ?? 2016r. 'FNAF WORLD TEORIE:' *Możliwe, że będzie to gra multiplayer. *Nie wiadomo w jakiej pizzeri będziemy grać może w: którejś zgier, całkiem nowej pizzeri, albo co poziom w innej. *Nie widaomo czy będziemy mogli sterować wszystkimi Animatronikami. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Teaser